


Acting Up

by Thrawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Bad Boss POV, Cheating, Child Abuse, Corporate Abuse, Crime, Drama, Evil Stepmom POV, F/F, Fake Marriage, Family, Homewrecker POV, Horrible Misbehavior, Immoral Management, Leading Astray, Lesbian Stepmom, Romance, Scandal, Selfishness, Spouse-stealing, Stepmom/Mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: A Villainess recounts how she stole one of her employees wives from him and married her. Trial run for a longer story I'm "cooking up". Includes: adultery, bullying, lesbian "marriage", abuse of power, greed, lust, covetousness, and a number of other horrible things in the real world, but that are spectacular in terms of creating drama in stories.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: A_Personal_Crusade, The Seven Deadly Sins





	Acting Up

**Acting Up.**

_**By James Carmody.** _

**Summary:** _A Villainess recounts how she stole one of her employees wives from him and married her. Trial run for a longer story I'm "cooking up". Includes: adultery, bullying, lesbian "marriage", abuse of power, greed, lust, covetousness, and a number of other horrible things in the real world, but that are spectacular in terms of creating drama in stories._

**Rating:** _I'd guess "M" or "R" to be on the safe side; the conduct in this is pretty horrible._

**Author's Story Notes:** _As the title hints at, the story depicts misbehavior. I was torn between things more specific like "greed" "lust" "covetousness" "abuse" "adultery", but the general term "acting up" fits just perfectly for this story of perverse behavior, or more accurately; perverse misbehavior._

_Please, if you're able to handle this, and understand, this is written from the perspective of the story's Villainess, so it'll include wicked behavior and selfish attitudes- but they're not being celebrated in this piece of literature. Please do feel free to enjoy, if this is up your alleyway._

_It may grow into a short novella, but at this point I'm planning a trial run of a short story to test out my skills in this kind of story._

_Note: I am not against female bosses, this is merely a depiction of some vices that can grow in someone if their soul goes unmonitored by the person, and/or the person themselves has no regard for moral law; that's what I'm arguing for: Natural Law, but in a roundabout way._

**Genre(s):** _Family, Drama, Crime, Romance._

**Chapter 1.): Stealing my new Bride, Phase One.**

**Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _As I said, this depicts horrible misbehavior, but from the perspective of the one doing the misbehavior- however, remember, this is no advocation of such horrid conduct._

_Please do tell me what you think of the story- no insults, they'll be disregarded, as will ad hominum attacks, but the story itself is fair game for discussing. Thank you for listening._

_The ubiquitous "you" in this is her journal, you, the reader, are essentially reading her journal entries._

There I was, the new CEO, and owner, of a prestigious law firm, getting ready for an office party to celebrate our corporate takeover of yet another business, and best of all, it was done in secret and through legal channels, so the Feds couldn't do anything about it. It had been my idea to make them a "puppet company" instead of a full-on merger, so as to avoid the Anti-Trust laws that are against monopolies... then again, I didn't really want a monopoly, I liked this little office business as it was going.

I gazed into the mirror, fixing my long black hair, the left side with a clip, the right side: straight and combed out so it looked downright gorgeous; next my suit, smoothing it out and over so I could make it work out properly... doesn't do a boss any favors to look mussed up at a social gathering. As both head official and a woman, my job is something like a modern "queen", and I wanted to be professional, if only to maintain the proper appearances of a proper female boss.

Oh, I forgot to tell you who I am; silly me. My name is Roberta, Roberta Fredrick, that is. A lot of guys, and girls, think that I'm merely career-oriented, and to a certain degree they'd be correct. But here's the dark secret: I prefer women to men in terms of romance, and also **other** things to do, say, late at night.

I am currently wearing a dark gray pantsuit, flats, as well as some jewelry, like a necklace to be pretty, as well as some touches of makeup here and there, and have painted my nails a dark purple.

I come out of my office, and one of my female employees catches my eye immediately. I know far better than to approach her directly, however, for what if my offer is refused, and it'd most likely be refused, so I have to do something else, something a little more creative if I want to be able to bed her, especially since she's the wife of one of my negotiators. Her name's Jenny, and she's the hottest little thing in the party, but I can clearly see the wedding ring on her left ring finger and that makes me curse inwardly. I get the urge then to light up a smoke and blow my troubles away, but I don't out of respect for my employees, yes, even the man who's wife I aim to steal for my very own; and she's one of my secretaries too!

We worked together for a while, he had married her before the two of them graduated from law school; according to all who know them, their marriage is one of absolute joy for both participants. I'm currently in my late twenties, approximately the same age as the bride in that marriage- I was some years ahead of them in law school, both due to wealth and due to knowing what I meant to do with my life than either of them; he's actually a few years ahead of me, age-wise, about two to be exact, and is nearing forty at the present time. The couple have a daughter who's in her upper teens, but doesn't know what to do with her life, or something, for she still lives at home. This gives me an idea: I'd often wanted a daughter and to get married, but I didn't want a husband, no, **I** wanted a wife! I was then approached by him, my rival for his wife's affections, his name being Jack O'Krull, and that I congratulated him on his acquisition of the other business so swiftly and efficiently, by buying up stock in the business. That's actually how I cemented my control of this business: I own about ninety-percent of the stock of this law firm, a business I nicknamed "Traps". Since most of the stock in this business is dividend stock, my income is pretty darn high, and I feel like I deserve a little prize to celebrate. This "prize" I'm interested in is none other than Jack's wife, Jenny O'Krull, and marrying her right out from under his nose. I can also afford to cut costs a bit., and that gives me an idea, but one that I can't reveal that card right now, for fear of legal consequences. But the name of the business I own, "Traps" gives me an idea of how I can get what I want, all of it... I just have to trap him so that he makes a legal mistake. Then I can break up his marriage, steal his wife, marry her myself, get him barred from going anywhere near his family- soon to be my family, and have a happy domestic life with **my** new wife and stepdaughter, with me as the disciplinarian and him utterly and completely out of the picture.

I had a celebratory glass of champagne in my right hand as I joked and talked with Jack, aiming to disarm him, and it seems to have worked beyond my wildest dreams; he was off-guard completely; laughing and joking with me the whole time. I told him a little yarn about needing him to go off to set up an office in some far-off city, which was true. But here's the thing, any of my upper-level employees could do this task, and I told him that I needed _him_ to do this, that he's my _best_ employee and that for the business to succeed, it had to be _him_ who went on this errand. That context was where the lie was; in reality I wasn't aiming to expand the business,I wanted him out of the city for a while, and his wife around so I could invite his wife over for a few celebratory "girls' nights" at my mansion. I wanted to sit in the hot tub, naked, with her equally nude and seated on my lap, facing either to ninety-degrees to the direction I was facing or facing away from me, so that my fit breasts were pressed into her fit back. She was one of my buddies in law school, a study-buddy of mine, but apparently never guessed that I desire her like I do. I wanted to have her sitting fully on my lap, straddling me and facing away from me, as I pleasure her all over and we're caressed by the currents and eddies of the jacuzzi.

Now, I well understood, as I secretly eyed Nick's wife, Jenny, out of the corner of my right eye during the party, that I'd have to take things slowly, not to rush into it, but if I worked it out right, I could successfully steal Jenny from her husband, Nick, and end up Jenny's wife. To do so required that I manipulate the system to my benefit, all so that I could end up the winner in this little "game" I was about to engage in; the competition being Nick, and the prize being his wife and daughter, as well as total membership in his family- the loser is cut off from the family, and it's "winner takes all"; my kind of game! I just had to plan it out right, and "move my pieces" just right, and if I did, he'd be cut off from his family, which I'd inherit and become the head of his household, as well as his wife's wife!

I know Jenny from the gym as well, and we've been workout buddies for a while thus far, but I think she'd be roundly shocked and surprised to learn that I have long had the hots for her hot, muscular, petite little body; in fact, one reason why I work out is an interior competition with her over physical fitness, and I love that trait.

I knew for a few years that I wanted to bed her, and often dreamed of laying in bed with her, especially, and this is a touch of exciting naughtiness on my part, after she married Nick; so to get her alone and him out of town for the next several weeks, I sent him on a business trip, aiming to be alone with his wife at his home on occasion during his time away, at other times I'd be inviting her over to my mansion to play with her a bit: dancing with her, watching chick-flick movies, wining and dining, the like, and also whatever she wants to do with me. To be candid, I want to date his wife, and eventually to take her from him, marry her, and become her teen daughter's stepmom- that's my idea of what I'd find fun: replacing him and becoming her child's stepmom, as well as the new head of his household!

To do so, I know, I'll have to manage to purchase the company, so as to prevent myself from being fired; now, due to my dividend stocks, I'm effectively a multi-millionaire, so I've got a lot of money; I could even afford to sell a lot of my stocks in this vast business to carry this purchase out, then re-buy them later on... but is that financially wise to do, or is it the wiser recourse to wait, use my paychecks and bank accounts to cultivate money, combined with the way I have the stocks sending the extra money into my accounts via direct deposit to begin with, or if neither is, then what is the right way to end up buying the business? After the party, I puzzled about this for a while at my desk, since I didn't have any paperwork to do at the time, I drew little cubes on some drawing paper to relax and comprehend how to get ownership of the company... anyhow, I was already very highly placed within it, so I was pretty darn wealthy. It then hit me: check on how much the tax funding is for the business, that way you have up-to-date data on the funds necessary to buy the business; from there check your income/expenses ratio and make sure you'll be able to pay the bills; you're already running the business, I figured to myself, and that's a plus to your campaign to get full ownership of the firm and become the wife of Nick's wife, Jenny, and then a thought hit me _"If he resists me then, I'll simply tell him he's got to look for a new job; but to also tell his wife not to worry, she'll be looked after plenty."_ and I smiled at that wicked thought as it crossed my mind; I just had to make sure to have my funds growing enough to cover my expenses, as well as the expenses of how much it'd take to steal his family, for the sheer fun of it!

How to do that, I wondered. But the good news, at least in my selfish perspective, is that the plan is coming together- if I own the firm, I can't be fired, and as a lawyer, I know the law, and how to manipulate people into doing what I'm after having done; in fact, I got a doctorate in law, so: no dummy here!

Some time later, the time was right to begin my plan to get what I wanted to celebrate: Nick O'Krull's family; and I contacted him and told him that he is going to be sent on a long-term business trip. I wished my rival Nick the best, both for his family and for him himself, as well as the company; and put in my application for ownership of the company.

A few weeks later, I made my move to own the business. When my bosses found out that I was willing, and able, to spend 30 million dollars, a substantial sum in any time thus far, for the company, and pay it off within three years, they signed the deed over to me, and quick as that, I became the sole owner of the law-firm known by the nickname of "Traps", it's a silly name, I know, but it hints at something both dangerous and formidable, and that's what you want if you're running a law-firm. I also owned, effectively, if not in practice, all the subsidiary businesses that this firm has absorbed- just like **that** ; the snap of fingers, I became a far richer woman than I'd been some few hours ago; and got a much bigger raise.

 _"Now, for phase two..."_ I thought to myself. _"Seducing Nick's wife."_ And I promptly set that in motion. I approached Jenny, and asked her if she'd like to eat out at a place that I knew about, or if she'd like to come over and chat- a "ladies night", to celebrate between friends the merger her husband had played such a key role in orchestrating "such an ambitious man- I love that in a guy; he's a real go-getter. He's always on the go, your husband, Nick..." I slipped to Jenny, elbowing her in a friendly, and not lacking in playfulness, fashion. In reality, it's Jenny that I am pining for; and I'm not the sort to take "no" for any kind of answer... I didn't get this far in the business by being a pushover, I stood up and fought for what I wanted- one way or another- and didn't settle till I had it all... now I'm going for the final "crown" of it all: Nick's wife and daughter as my own wife and daughter!

Jenny seemed alarmed, but to my astonishment, didn't resist when I offered to take her out, in fact, she seemed to give in quite nicely- she's such a sweetheart that one. In fact, if I wasn't in love with her before, at the party, I sure am now, and only more-so, due to her sweet personality and eagerness to please; she'd make a spectacular wife to her female boss once my plan is in full-swing! I could tell immediately that this is how it's going to go, and it'll work out wonderfully in the end. I was already making advances on Jenny, just after assuming ownership of the business. I knew that Jenny must be feeling lonely, due to her hubby being away; and that only played into my plan to seduce her into becoming _my_ wife!

Sure enough, Jenny fell right into my trap, and landed straight (though there's nothing remotely "straight" about my goals here, or plan here!) into my arms; I came over to her home, after asking her one day at work when I saw that she looked so sad that I just had to offer her some comfort; so I asked if I could come by after work to her home and see what I could do about it. I had previously already booked the stays, cars, and tickets that her husband would need, and told him to stay in that other city till the job's done; a job I knew he could handle, but one that I also knew he'd be away longer than he was led to believe. I had also given him a company credit card, made sure that all expenses were put to that card for the trip, even told him to get something nice and pretty for his wife while he was there. That was my intention. He'd told me that it was the kindest thing he'd been told, thanked me, kissed his wife, and set about to prepare his desk for the trip... little did he know; when he returned, the firm would have a new owner, the very one who's his rival for his wife's heart!

Jenny O'Krull, bless her heart, agreed to let me come over, gave me the address, and approximate time to be there by, as well as some info on road conditions on the way, last time she checked; in fact, she also invited me over for dinner! I was elated- this was going far better than I could've guessed, and pretty soon we'd be together for the rest of our lives!

I was so excited that I almost messed up the payroll, but I quickly corrected my error. While I could easily cover the bill for the next few payments for the business, I didn't want to lose the "goose that laid the golden egg". I wanted more of them, many more. So I had to manage this business as I would my bank account- in fact, I smiled at that analogy: a business as a bank account, both need to be cultivated, maintained, but if fed, cultivated, and maintained, they'll keep you fed for life, and well-sustained as well! I rechecked my work, first week on the job as not only CEO but also owner of the business can't be allowed to go badly because of self-error, so if you're in that situation, take it from me, you have to double-check everything, and I do mean **everything**! I did, and luckily caught not only that mistake, but also some other ones too! Feeling pretty darn good with myself, I headed home to pretty myself up; feeling as if I were about to engage in a hot date- which I was- instead of comforting a treasured employee and the spouse of another treasured employee as well, but treasured for totally different reasons; I showed up at her home almost two hours after my work got out. I was wearing a stylish gown, high heels, make-up, having styled my hair to look downright gorgeous, and some jewelry to complete the look, I rang the doorbell.

It was her nineteen-year-old daughter who answered, and, instead of doing the polite thing for a child, or young adult in this case, to do, she yelled in "Mom, your boss's here!", and then ushered me inside. I immediately took a certain dislike of her for her lack of wisdom and self-discipline, as well as childishness as well; she seemed to be bossing her mom around, and I thought that that had to stop. This above all confirmed in me my desire to become this little bitch's stepmother, and I aimed to reign her in with discipline, and teach this imperious little bitch her place: at her moms' feet! Well, mom and future stepmom, that is!

Then another perfect idea I had came up: if I discipline her daughter for her it'll help to cause her to love me; and that, my friend, is my goal: to get Jenny to love me, in both a romantic manner and as a friend to begin with, hence I felt an intense desire to beat this little bitch's behind to teach her her place: at the feet of her gorgeous mother!

Sure enough, the meal was about to be served; when that happened, it was that I was seated at the head of the table, the seat of honor, usually reserved for this little teenaged bitch's dad; which only served to fill me with pride and delight. When my hostess delivered the roast, I hugged her just after she'd put it down on the table, which she'd been made to set, thanks to the laziness of her bitch of a daughter and that girl's refusal to do her part for her family- another thing I marked to correct in her, and to confront her for that kind of misbehavior... but that wasn't for now, for now was to romance her mother; and to attempt to gain authority over this gorgeous woman's messed-up and lazy daughter; whom I'm going to have to deal with as soon as possible!

I sat down, and one other thing I was grateful for was the ability to comfort my stunningly drop-dead-gorgeous hostess as a result of the rudeness of her teen child.

To Be Continued...

**End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Well, Roberta, the woman I'm writing from the perspective of, has turned out to be a darn complex, and in her own way, beautiful character; albeit very flawed, due to already being an adulteress in this story._

_I'm having a lot of fun writing her character in this story; but what she's doing is clearly aimed at adultery, so she's no heroine or good girl; though nor is she completely evil. She just happens to prefer women as far as romance goes, but she's not acting right to cope with that orientation- which should be expressed in celibate platonic friendship... if you have those feelings for someone of the same sex, who really has to know_ _ that's _ _your motives instead of simple friendship, I mean it, who has to know?_


End file.
